fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hina
Hina (ヒナ, Hina), also known as "Hina the Black Cage" (黒檻のヒナ, Kuro Ori no Hina), is a Navy captain, and a former classmate of notable Navy ViceAdmiral Chaser Smoker; she is also the focus of both Django and Fullbody's affections. Appearance :Voice Actor: Jennifer Seman (English), Tomoko Naka (Japanese) Hina is a tall and slim woman with long hair reaching down to her back and framing her face on both sides with two locks. Although her hair is featured as pinkish-blonde, Oda and Mashima initially colored it golden blonde. She has a womanly figure, with large breasts, and is somewhat attractive to the Navy that are under her command, as well as to certain pirates. She has dark brown eyes and always wears red lipstick. She is sometimes seen smoking a cigarette. Her birthday is March 3. She usually puts on a pair of dark brown gloves for battle. Regardless what she wears, they are accompanied, when she is on duty or out of battle, by a standard Navy coat draped over her shoulders like a cape, much like many other ranked officers. The Young Past Days As child she had the same haircut as now but with shorter hair. She wore a plain, striped dress and shoes. She was depicted as keeping several petbirds in cages, in reference to her Cursed Fruit. Before the Timeskip During her pre-timeskip appearance, she wore a purple suit with a white blouse underneath, and a pair of dark brown shoes. Her Pre-Timeskip age is 32. After the Timeskip After the 2-year timeskip, her attire consists of a purple shirt, with golden motifs on the front and a large neckline revealing her large ample breasts, with matching long pants and high-heeled shoes. She also sports a bead necklace around her neck, and dons a pair of purple sunglasses, either covering her eyes or on her forehead. Her Post-Timeskip age is 34. Gallery Personality Hina has a tendency to speak in the third person, though this only seems to add to her attractiveness for her subordinates. It is normal for young children in Japan to refer to themselves by using their own names like "Hina fail". This is seen as "cute". For her part, however, she coldly spurns any advances made towards her. She has been shown to have respect for nearly everyone, even her enemies, seeing as she could coolly admit that she lost to Luffy. Relationships Friends/Allies *Navy **Chaser Smoker **Kuzan **Jessica **Tashigi **Django **Fullbody Family Neutral *Straw Hat Pirates *Seven Warlords of the Sea *Hancock Boa *Doflamingo Don Quixote *Garp D. Monkey *Law Trafalgar Rivals Enemies *Luffy D. Monkey *Ace D. Portgaz *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Lucy Heartfilia *Erza Scarlet *Dragon D. Monkey *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Bentham Abilities and Powers As a navy captain, Hina has command over lower-ranking subordinates. She has proven to be quite perceptive, as she was able to see through Ms. April Fools Day's, Mr. 5's and Ms. Valentine's disguises by looking at their wanted posters. She is a fairly skilled unarmed combatant, being able, with the aid of her Cursed Fruit, to beat Mr. 2 Bon Clay, a powerful hand-to-hand fighter, in their one-on-one fight. Cursed Fruit She has received the nickname "Hina the Black Cage" because of her Cage-Cage Fruit ability, a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit that allows her to form restraints on people by swiping her limbs through them. She can also let others pass through her body, in the process getting trapped in a ring of iron. She can also extend her arms to form a cage to produce the same effects to people who pass through its bars. Weapons Aside from being a tough Marine and a Cursed Fruit user, Hina also has at her disposal the Black Cage Corps (黒檻部隊, Kuroori Butai). So far only "Black Cage Corps: Black Spear Squadron" has been seen. History Past Years ago, she was at the Navy academy training alongside Smoker. While she was a shining example of a student, Chaser was a troublemaker and Hina had to bail him out on several occasions. Django's Dance Paradise Recruiting Two Idiots Hina was first seen in Django's mini-series, when Django and Fullbody spotted her and became her followers. Synopsis Alabasta Saga Battle at Alabasta Major Battles *Hina vs. Mr.2 Bon Clay (Won) *Hina vs. Bentham (disguised as Natsu Dragneel; Won) *Navy and Seven Warlords of the Sea vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies (Draw) **Hina vs. Luffy D. Monkey (Lost) Filler Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Navy Category:Navy Captains Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users